Conventional electronic weaponry includes, for example, contact stun devices, batons, shields, stun guns, hand guns, rifles, mortars, grenades, projectiles, mines, and area protection devices among other apparatus generally suitable for ensuring compliance with security and law enforcement. This type of weaponry when used against a human or animal target causes an electric current to flow through part of the target's tissue to interfere with the target's use of its skeletal muscles. All or part of an electronic circuit may be propelled toward the target. In an important application of electronic weaponry, terrorists may be stopped in assaults and prevented from completing acts involving force to gain unlawful control of facilities, equipment, operators, innocent citizens, and law enforcement personnel. In other important applications of electronic weaponry, suspects may be arrested by law enforcement officers, and the cooperation of persons in custody may be maintained by security officers. An electronic weapon generally includes a circuit that generates a stimulus signal and one or more electrodes. In operation, for example to stop a terrorist act, the electrodes are propelled from the electronic weaponry toward the person to be stopped or controlled. After impact, a pulsing electric current is conducted between the electrodes sufficient for interfering with the person's use of his or her skeletal muscles. Interference may include involuntary, repeated, intense, muscle contractions at a rate of 5 to 20 contractions per second.
Research has shown that the intensity of the muscle contractions and the extent of the body affected with muscle contractions depend on several factors including the extent of the body conducting, charged, or discharged by the pulsing electric current. The extent is generally greater with increased distance between the electrodes. A minimum suitable distance is typically about 7 inches. Prior to propulsion, electrodes are typically stored much closer together and spread apart in flight toward the target. It is desirable to improve the accuracy with which the electrodes strike the target.
Conventional electronic weaponry is intended for a limited number of applications. A user interface capable of multiple functions as well as weaponry capable of multiple functions are desired. For anti-terrorism, law enforcement, and security, the arrest and control of multiple targets in a single confrontation is an important application where a single weapon with multiple functions is desirable.
Conventional electronic weaponry provides only one stimulus signal for all applications. It is desirable to provide a unique stimulus signal for each of several applications.
In many countries, government officers are accountable to citizens as to appropriate use of force against suspects. It is desirable to improve the data communication capability and the user interface of electronic weaponry to facilitate data gathering and data analysis.
It is desirable to provide to anti-terrorist organizations, law enforcement organizations, and security organizations electronic weaponry easily customized for applications particular to these different organizations.
Many forms of electronic weaponry are powered from limited electrical supplies such as batteries. Conservation of battery power results in extended use of the weaponry between required recharging of the batteries. It is desirable to use the electrical energy provided by the battery in a more efficient manner.
Conventional electronic weaponry has limited application, limited useful range, and limited accuracy. Without the present invention, more accurate and reliable electronic weaponry having longer useful life, longer range, and multiple functionality cannot be produced within existing economic limitations.